Here in Your Arms
by MegaAnime Fangirl
Summary: Kurt remembered a time before the X-Men, A time where he was with another girl her cared about, His best friend. Reunited once again The fear of being torn apart once again still lingers with in Clara. Will love blossom, or will her heart be snared by a man she dose not love? (Suck at Summaries, Kurt/OC Pairing Just read if your in to it! RATED:M )
1. In the Beginning

"That's it Son you got it." A man and Woman watched as their blue child began to fish. The proud father beamed with pride as he was joining his son in small fishing. Patting on his back,"You'll be a fine farmer one day."

A young Kurt grin, giving his dad a toothy smile,"You think so Dad?"  
"Son I know so!"

"Honey..." Mr. Wagner blinked as he looked over his shoulder, looking to his beautiful wife. "can I talked you inside?"

"Ja."

The elderly woman walked over to her pantry to show her husband, there was no food, there was nothing. She had frowned, "Love, we don't have enough to last us for the winter..."  
"..." The man looked outside watching his son fishing outside, "We all have to make the trip don't we?"

"I don't feel comfortable taking Kurt into town..they'll kill him, Christian."  
"We can't just leave a seven year old boy home all alone, and it will be more than we can carry, it would do him some good."  
The woman frowned as she crossed her arms holding herself,"Your right."  
Christian walked over and wrapped his loving wife into a hug from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder,"We won't let him out of our sights, I promise."

Kurt smiled, his tiny tail twitched as he began to draw some stick figures of his parents and him walking side by side. His grin slowly shifted into a frown looking around, he sighed, 'There's nobody to play with...'

"Kurt..."He perked his head up seeing His mother walking into the room,"It's time for bed.."  
"Ah..Yes Mom." He slowly got up and began to climb up into his bed with eease. ."Kurts golden eyes looked outside to see a dozen of stars which seemed to comfort him in the stangest of ways.

"We have a big day tomorrow."That perked his ears as he tuned to his mother who walked over and began to tuck him in,"Tomorrow we're all going to town."

"Really?!" those golden eyes shined under the dim light, Kurt suddenly, full of energy began to hop up and down, hopping up and don on his bed, squealing with joy only for his mother to gently push him back down chucking.

"Yes really, but you will have to listen to us very carefully okay?"  
"Ja! I can do that!" Excitement overflowed him as his mother kissed the top of his head lovingly before he hugged her with his three fingered hands,"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Your welcome now get some rest."Valerie shushed him watching her son sink into his covers once more. Kurt little hands just clutched his pillow, as he nuzzled into it.

"So Kurt swetty remember what I told you?" The short haired woman walked with Kurt's hand In hers. Walking into a very rustic Germantown. The hills were a lush green, the streets were patched in cobblestone. Pine trees as tall the sky

The young boy was in a cloak cover most of his face, "Stay close."

"And..."  
He groaned once his father tipped off the obvious,"Stay by the cart when you go into the shops."

"We just don't want you to frighten people dear."His mother knet to his level when his father stopped their little cart. In front of a little store.

"Now, we trust you to be good okay."His mother was very worried, she knew what they were about to do was something irresponsible but there was no choice.

"Okay mom...I got it." Kurt watched his mother then his father walk into the store.. Kurt blinked as he felt an object hit his side, "eh?"

He looked to this red object, and plucked it up. "Hey.." Kurt perked his head up as he looked over to see a couple of bigger kids walk over to him,"I don't think we've seen you here before.."  
"I'm Kurt."He replied friendly as he took his hand out with the other looking at it oddy,"what's...wrong."

"Nothing...say...why don't you come and play with us...at Oldmans Bluff. It's not far from here." Kurt for a moment began to debate, He had promise his folks that he would stay here, "Will be right back."  
For a moment Kurt thought about it It would be quick,"okay..."  
_

Kurt had silently followed the boys outside of town he began to feel uneasy as the one boy in the back made sure he went along quietly. He was led down the hill that the town was upon. Kurt was lead to a small cavern with an open mouth where there were sharp rocks, the hole seemed bottomless, Kurt blinked as he looked down,"That's a long way down.."

"Yeah...and your going in it freak."Kurt turned before he was suddenly shoved down suddenly feeling the sensation of his hood being pulled down by the wind. His golden eyes helplessly watched as the two boys that pushed him down, began to slowly grow father and father away. Until his gaze decided to black out on him.

"It sounds like it came over here..."Quietly under a small sections of Caverns. A girl walked forth, she had the fair skin, Creamy white hair with the ends a light brown color fell short off her shoulders, it did matched the cat ears that were on her head, along with her fluffy paint brush like tail. The little girl looked over where a sliver of light lead the girl with the tattered grey dress. She approached the cove of flowers that were filled with many different colors, purples, pinks, blues, red. She walked over with care on her bare feet, "Oh...a boy..and He's all blue"

The girl scampered over to him as she was on her hands and knees. She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. Letting her ears from to normal and her tail to disappear. She being confused on is appearances, she gently and slowly leaned forth and pressing her ear against his chest, She could hear his heart beat, She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled away, hearing the boy groan beneath her.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes as he was string back into a set of gentle blue ones, as the sun seemingly beamed down upon them both,"Are you okay?"

Kurt knew she was speaking in English to him, he found it somewhat odd for these parts,"Ja...I'm okay.."

He flinched as he tried to move his leg, "Oh..your hurt, Here...let me help you."  
He watched in awe as she helped him up, "Thank you.."

"So...what's your name?"

"Kurt.."  
"Kurt huh?...My name's Clara..Come on we need to tend to your right leg..."

The six year old girl led him to a small corner of the cavern. As Kurt looked around in a bit of aw seeing some interesting things, like vibrant colored crystal that hung from the ceiling and blankets and pillows, which he was set upon, "Where did you get all this stuff..."

"From...a guy I knew..."Clara words were just simple enough, "He...kinda is a bit of a control freak, I've been on the run... he keeps taking me on boats ugh..."Clara shuttered as she walked to her first aid kit, "But some stuff I manage get some stuff around town...Where am I, by the way?"

Kurt began to think,"out near the Black forest."

"Woah...still in Germany...I'm faaaaar from the ocean though..."She turned back to him as she came forth,"So...can I ask...have you always been blue?"

"Yep."He had his tail up,"And a tail too."  
"Oooh"Clara giggled as she looked behind her,"I guess I don't have to hode this anymore."She smiled as slim tail this time popped out a creamy white color.

"Woah..."  
"Cool right? I can turn into any animal as long I know what it looks like." She grinned as her new appendage as focousing hard so the tail shifted into the one it was before,"See."  
"Woah...I wish I could do that..."Clara smiled as she then began to gently take the gaze out,"How long have you been able to do that?"  
"Since as long as I can remember...My mama and papa." A specs of sorrow began to take root at the mention thought I was very special...but they..both died in a car crash..."

"Oh..."Kurt watched as she finished wrapping his leg up

"It doesn't look too bad..."Clara sad beside him wrapping her arms around her legs. Bring them close to her chest,"I hope it's not too dark."  
"Nien, it's not a problem for me. I can see the dark just fine."

"So how did you get here?"Clara decided to ask up, "Did you fall down?"

"More like pushed down.."He huffed as he flopped down onto the comfy pillows."I can't even crawl that high up..."  
"Well it is the only way up..."  
"Greaaaaaaaaaat..."Kurt frowned as he slowly pulled himself back up into a sitting position,"How am I supposed to get back up?"  
"Hmmmm..."Clara began to ponder scratching her chin Her cat ears popped back onto her head, "Oh! Wait I have an idea!"

"Oh you dropped the ball again" The boy called out to his friend walking over to the hole in the earth, "Why cant you catch t."

"I'm sorry!" The two boys had headed over to the mout of the pit cave.

"Great..."The boy looked to his friend,"So what are we gonna do now?"

"I-"The boy's friend stopped mid sentences as terror struck his features.

"Oh what? You scared that blue freak is gonna come back out-HEY!" Rubbing the back of his head,"Who-"

The bully turned around only to find something he only seen in fairy tails, Right before him he was confronted with a dragon with white shiny scales, blue cat like eyes. Suddenly sliding it's mouth to see a suddenly small stream of fire aim past their heads.

The bullies screamed at very high pitch causing the dragon t flinch slight before they suddenly ran away.

Someone on the back of the dragon laughed. Turning her head as she crawled out She looked to Kurt,"That was Amazing! I didn't know Dragons exist."

"They don't..."Kurt had hopped off Clara's back with her nap sack I hand, "I remember reading something in fiction and just incorporated it. Clara's body then began to shift into a small kitten, landing on her feet,"Now...can I have my bag so I can change in the bushes over there."  
"Ja." Clara jumped and snatched the tossed knapsack with her mouth. Rushing into the Bushes then came back out in her normal form dusting her tattered dress. "How long have you lived down there?"

"a couple days now." She watched him pull his hood onto his head. Walking with him back to the village, "I had to run...otherwise they would catch me"

"Who's they?"  
"I don't know but they wore these funny turbins."Clara clearly seething in personal anger, "They abducted me from America."

"Pirates?"  
"Maybe." Kurt heard her giggle, so he giving a toothy grin her way. she then continued with him walking side by side, "I just never want to run into Kamal..."  
"Who's Kamal?"  
"The man who nabbed me..." The two walked together into town, as if they known each other for years, "He was taking me to his 'home land'he refuses to tell me."  
"Ja, sounds lie you were kidnapped."  
"I...went with him willingly though...I had nowhere else to go..."Clara admitted as she began to bounce the ball in her hands onto the cobblestone path,"I will most likely will again..."

Kurt felt his heart ached, he didn't know why...but it was something deep beyond his understanding. Before he could speak up, she spoke first,"Why don't we play catch until your parents show us..?"

"…."He smiled and nodded, "Okay."

The two didn't know how long they had been playing together. It felt like an eternity playing catch, tossing a pebbles into the well. It was the most fun Kurt had in a long time, the two laid on a patch of grass that wasn't too far from the cart. Watching clouds go by under the twilight sky.

"That one looks like a bunny."Clara pointed to the cloud from the corner of her vision. Kurt's golden eyes glanced up and squinted, "What do you think?"

"I think more of goat really..."

"What no way!"

"No look at the horns!"Kurt pointed at the sky showing where te ears were,"They're curled up."  
"Yeah..I guess you might be right."

"KURT!" The boy pulled himself up Seeing his panic parents.

Christopher had rushed forth and hugged his son to him,"Oh thank god your alright...The store owner said you wandered off. Why didn't you do what we asked you to?"  
Clara tiled her head unsure of what the man before Kurt was saying. Valerie noticed her off the bat and looked to the gir who was clearly in rag, "Kurt who is this?"

"Ah Mom, Dad, this is Clara."The two looked at the girl who was now flushing as she began to pull herself up, dusting her dress. "She rescued me, can she stay with us...she has nowhere to go..."

The two looked to Clara for a moment who just stood there, rubbing her arm mumbling something in English. The elderly couple looked to one another before nodding to their son's words

Kurt smiled as he turned to Clara who blinked innocently.

* * *

Six years went by between them, Six years of joy, of change. But threw the hardships the two grew into the best of friends. To the point where they couldn't be torn apart form one another

Clara smiled as she looked outside, she was wearing a light brown sweater and jeans, she was watching the snow falling on the landscape. The pine trees covered in snow. Her hair was pulled held up by a black ribbon to match with her jeans.

 **'BAMF!'**

Clara gasped as she almost dropped the boxes of ornaments in her hands,"Kurt be careful! What if I ended up breaking these? your Parent's would be so upset."  
"Ja, well I Manage to find the saw." Kurt who was now Thirteen, and Clara now twelve were preparing to head out to get a Christmas tree together on their own for the first time. Kurt was already in his snow gear.

"Are you sure you'll both be alright on your own."Christian in a robe with a mug in his hands, "With Valerie being ill right now, someone has to stay behind."  
"We'll be fine dad."Kurt said with a smile as he walked over to him. The two hugged for a moment. Clara smiled as she began to slip her own gear on. One piece at a time, "Besides we'll be quick."

"Alright." Clara walked over to Kurt patting her clothes,"I'm ready, let's go find a tree."

"When you both get back I'll have some good wholesome breakfast waiting for you."  
"Even with waffles?"  
"Yep."

The two pre teens looked to one another with glee,"Yum!"  
"Now get goin!"The Tiny girl squeaked as an arm wrapped around her, then everything went dark, only to be surrounded by the white morning snow.

Clara shook her head as Kurt began to tread forth with caution into the tall pine woods, "I don't see why I can't transform into a believer and just chop down the wood."

"The last time you did that you almost crushed me!"

"Hey it was your fault."She joked lightly slapping his shoulder in a playful way,"you were the dork that walked in the lining when your dad said to stay put."

"Hey, couldn't help it I was excited!" A bell like laugh verberated from her as they walked down the snowy trail. Kurt smiled at the sound he had grown so accustomed to threw the years, it made his heart fluttered, he watched her walk ahead of him.

"Yeah last year I found the perfect pine tree, it'll fit into the living room with ease...Kurt?" Clara blinked as she looked around. She let her cat like ears perk up when she suddenly felt a snowball had hit her on the back of her head,"HEY!"

Clara whipped around to see Kurt hanging in a tree with a snowball in hand. "Well _meine freund_. It appears we may be at this for a while."  
Puffing her rosy cheeks she gathered up some snow and balled it ,"No teleporting!" She shot a snowball at him causing him to jump down and dodging it with ease.

Along the way the two began throw snowballs at one another, missing hitting it didn't matter.

It took some time before Kurt Teleported right infront of Clara and leaped onto her causing her to laugh landing on her back into the clearing. The two were close to each other painting. Smiling to one another, their hearts raced with adrenaline. Kurt's cheeks flushed as his golden gaze bore into her sapphire stare, the two were slowly close. Clara's heart began to race along with her thoughts, God forbid, all those times in the past few months she wanted to place her lips onto his. It killed her. She couldn't tell him not yet.

Kurt slowly rolled over and landed rig beside her. Clara with glee began to move her arms up and down humming, Kurt watched with a cheesy grin, "Making an angel?"  
"Well what else would I do? Jumping Jacks?"Kurt laughed as he slowly stood up and he extended his hand to her. In which, she gladly took as she stood up. "So where is this tree."  
Clara looked around and smile pointing to the tree,"Right there."

His eyes linger to the spot of a miracle tree where stood tall and proud, but not too tall, And indeed it was almost too perfect, "Are you sure Clara?"

"Of course Blue." He smiled at the nickname, watching her walk over as she observed it,"This year I want Christmas to be perfect for us."

"Well if you say so." Walking over with the saw now in hand,"It's gonna need the two of us to do it."  
"Okay." Clara took one end and smiled. She looked to Kurt and he looked back.

"On three. One Two-"

"Kurt look out!" Kurt blinked looking to see Clara's terrified expression. But he didn't move fast enough, He felt a bashing pain on the back of his head, Everything went dark.

It wasn't too long till he awoke in the snow, hi back half covered in white, A groan slipped past him, "….Clara?" His golden eyes began to scan the area, slowly becoming more fantic with each passing second,"Clara"' He quickly dashed down the path of footprints that he discovered along with a set of drag marks. He rushed over only to see them leading to a mysterious impression on the ground. Tears began to spill from his eyes," _ **CLARA!**_ "

* * *

"And that was the last time I ever saw her, Professor." In his three fingered hand was a small locket hat had a picture of the two together, it was simple gold while a soft melody rang from it, a memory that always brought him back to the times that they shared. Kurt's glide gaze soften clearly held a depth of sadness, "I'm told Amanda about it, but she doesn't like me talking about it very much, But I can't help it...Why couldn't I have done more?" The locket snapped shut. Kurt place onto his lips, trying to block the tears of regret and shame, "She was my best friend...and..."

"Kurt there wasn't much you couldn't do then." Charles Xavier rolled forth in his chair with his fingers folded into a steeple. After listening to Kurt's tale. It seemed to be weighing heavily on him form as what he could tell, "how long has it been since her disappearance?"

"It will be three years...when Christmas comes around..." Kurt spoke in a soft voice depressing tone. Charles began to debate with himself, rubbing his chin

"Hmmm...If she is a Mutant Kurt, I will try my best to look into it." Charles watched Kurst expression was one of mixture of shock and joy.

"You'd really do that professor?"  
"Of course Kurt, I want to help all Mutants, if I find anything you'll be the first to know."

"Danke...Professor." The grateful blue fuzzy elf quickly 'Bamf' Out of the room. This is when Charles decided to go and uses Cerebro for the best of it.


	2. Lost and Found

Xavier was looking threw the many fires he had, rubbing his chin. "Chuck why are you doing this anyways? Thee elf I know has been having it rough time and all but-"  
"She's like us Logan. She's a mutant, and I believe I may have come across her file maybe once or twice.." The Wolverine stood right beside Logan with his arms crossed , "Ah...I believe her name is Clara Hart...If recalled when I had picked up on her she was just eight months old." A picture of a young lady was now before them wearing a red Bedlah. Creamy white hair with light brown ends, all braided up. a golden choker on her neck, "...Only way to know if t is indeed her is to ask Kurt when he gets back from school."

"So where is this lovely lady?"

"She's on a Luxury Yacht owned by Kalam Al Samara..."

"Wait...so this lady got attention by someone of high society, how did that happen?"  
"Who knows." Xavier removed his helmet as he download the desired information into a flash drive.

Logan crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow,"something about this doesn't add up.."

"Either way, we should inform Kurt if the name has any significance."

* * *

Kurt was glancing outside, he was clearly distance in his own thoughts. "Kurt...KURT."  
"Oh!"Kurt turned to Amanda who looked at him in disapproval,"Sorry, you were saying something?"

Amanda sighed as she rested her head onto his arm,"I was asking you what time we should go see a movie tonight?"  
"I can't tonight."Kurt answered honestly with a simple shrug,"Curfew ."  
Amanda looked at him dully,"Kurt you have to get out a little, besides...nobody will see-"

"Out of discussion I have something on my mind lately-"  
"It's HER again isn't it?"

"..."Kurt closed his eyes as he tilted his head,"Well what if it is, liebe?"  
"You know how I don't like you when you talk about her."A gentle hand directed hs face to her, When Kurt opened his eyes he could see her concerning eyes,"You get all depressed, and it worries me."  
"I can't help it Amanda."He breathed as he stood up with her when the bell rang, School had ended for them today. He walked side by side with her, " I'm always putting my self on the line of ithers as of late, what would ja\happen if you knew you could do something that could change some one elses fate."  
"Kurt even with your abilities you can't alays be the hero."  
"What you saying? Are you saying it was My fault?"

"I'm not saying that at all."Amanda lightly tugged at his arm pulling him to the side, "All I'm saying is that maybe it happened for a reason-"  
Kurt just sighed as he tugged his arm away from her, "...You don't understand the meaning loosing something important."  
"So that this girl is more important than us?"  
"I never said that!"Kurt turned away as he just placed a hand on his forehead,"Look...maybe we should take a break from dating, Your parents have been pretty angry lately."  
"…Yeah...I guess your right..."Amanda had agreed with a nod, Her parents were furious when they realized she was going against her parents wishes. "How long?"

"I don't know...maybe a couple of weeks at best.."He responded honestly scratching the back of his head. Amanda leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'll call you later."She whispered before she began to walk off.

Kurt took a well need breath. He faced his locker slowly dragging his hand down to his face. "What's gotten into you two lately?"

His head perked up seeing Kitty walking over to her locker that was beside his. Her hand just phased into the locker, "Just some stuff, stuff about my past."

"Liiiike?" Kitty lean further in causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone want to get into my personal life!?" Kurt just opened his locker violently. He gasped as a golden heart shaped locket fell out. He watched the locket fall into the hands of Shadowcat.

"Oh what's this? A gift that Amanda got you?"  
"Kitty! Give it back!"Kurt was trying to grab at it as she suddenly turned around and blocked him,"Hey! Don't open that!"  
"Oh and what if I do?" Kitty phased threw the lid unaware she tampered with the tiny musical mechanism inside. Once she opened it she yelped as she felt her finger tip being pinched,"Ouch!" Her eyes blinked as she saw a picture of Kurt..and someone she didn't know,"That's not Amanda..."

"No it isn't."Kurt said gently, a great weight was pulled onto his words, swirling in tender emotions as he carefully plucked the locket from her as the gentle melody of memory began to swirl around engrossing him, if only for a moment, Kitty watched Kurt's eyes slowly began to well up in tears

"...You wanna talk about it?"

"All I've done is talk about it..." he sighed as he slowly shut the locket then his locker, "I just need my space for a moment Kitty." With that Kurt had suddenly teleported off

Kitty bit her lower lip with worry. Slowly pressing the books of hers close to her chest.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he felt the breeze bliw threw his hair. He sat down crouching as his tail swayed, he was blue and all, looking to the setting sun, his thoughts began to wander, his hand clutched the golden chain of the locket.

"Kurt..."His head turned to the side looking over his shoulder, seeing Kitty, her arms wrapped around her shoulders, "Listen I'm sorry about earlier...I didn't know that locket meant that much to you.."  
"...I know.."He slowly returned his gaze back out to the sky seeing a couple of clouds went by, "...That one looks like an arrow.."

"...Yeah it does..." Kitty walked over beside him seeing he was calmer, "So...can I ask...who was she?"  
"She's my best friend...my first friend..." Kurt breathed, as his hands clutched his forearms, as vivid memories returned to him, "...My parents found it when they were looking into her room recently and found my Christmas gift from her. I thought...I could get over it all..but..."  
"...What was her name..."  
Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the wind picked up, "Clara...Her name was Clara..."

"...What happened?"  
"…."Kurt looked to Kitty with pleading eyes,"Please don't ask me that...it hurts...everytime I think about how I failed to protect her, in the end she always seems to save me...it's weired."

Kitty remained quiet as she planted her elbows on the railing, "She was really special huh."  
"No, she is special to me, she's always been there when I needed a friend... She's probably call me a goof ball being this depress missing her."

"Kurt..."He blinked as he looked over his shoulder, Ororo was standing there,"The professor would like to see you."

* * *

The fuzzy dude felt his Adam apple move as he saw the picture in his hand,"Ja...this is her."  
"How sure are you?"  
"A hundred percent." Kitty had phased her head threw the door, Catching their conversation,"So where is she?"

"She's out on sea...as of now...Somewhere in the Persian Gulf." Kurt was determined that much he was sure of, "Kurt...do you know who would have any motives in kidnapping her?"

"...A man named Kalam..." Charle's eyes wide at the name, "She was picked up by him long ago, against her will. We both didn't know exactly why..."

"So...It seems the prince may have a longer rap sheet than I thought."  
"Wait prince!?"Kurt exclaimed in shock

"Yes...Kalam Al Samara is one of the many princes of the royal family of Saudi Arabia. He has a love for wild and Exotic animals. And the description of her own abilities and which what I could come up with. I fear that if we try to intervene we could pose a problem."

"So he knows of her abilities..."Kurt's fist clenched, as he looked away biting his lower lip.

"I'm afraid so." The professor looked to his lap, "We would need to devise some sort of plan."

"What kind of plan?"Kitty phased threw the door completely as she walked over seeing there was no point in hiding. Kurt had been nothing but a brother figure to her, and wanted to help in anyway she could.

"It would involve both of you along with Storms abilities. Hopefully then we can get the boat to dock somewhere."

Hope rang threw Kurt, his eyes were filled with determination, he had to get her back. He just had to, his mind was only seeing into the tunnel vision of possibilities.

* * *

A tiger began to yawn as the morning light hit her. Slowly wake up to the sound of waves. She slowly began to pick her body up dragging it to the bathroom. Paws were now flat on the counter looking to her reflect. Slowly her appearances shifted into a young woman with a bruised cheek, and puffy red eyes. Closing her eyes she sighed as she pulled out her concealer and began to cover herself up, the only thing that was present on her was a shiny gold choker collar with a ring to it. The collar was literally embeded into her neck with tiny little micro chips studs. She heard a knock on door and instantly her nude body she used her abilities to create a organic shell like shield around her lower half.

The door opened to reveal a man who was ten years her senior. He was tall, and well fit. His skin was a caramel color that went well with his black hair that was neatly trimmed. He had a scruffy beard. He walked over to her giving a soft whistle. Dressed in a golden traditional Arabic outfit and white pants. Matching with her Bedlah, "Why must you shield the one part I so desperately crave for? You know how it affects me."  
"it's the one thing you will never have you pri-"She felt her head turn under the slap, only to feel him gently stroke on the spot he slapped her.

"You haven't learn anything, you need to correct your bad behavior." The mans slight Arabic accent mixed in with his English. His thumb gently glided onto her cheek. His almond shaped eyes gazed at to her so gently it made Clara cringe. "Hurry up and bathe...my lotus... I have some guest that will be arriving soon." He gently hooked his finger threw the loop hole making her lean forward, only to attach pearl cut ruby to accessorize with her collar. "You are one of my finest and my favorite among my wives-"  
Clara slapped him growling herself her blue eyes iced over as tears began to brim the corner of her eyes, Defiance of what fate that this man had in store for her, "Don't you Dare Call me that! You kidnapped me! and force me to serve you every day,"

The man sighed as he caressed his cheek just welcoming the burning sensation,"I'm thankful that you haven't used your claws this time my habib qulbaa." The man basked in the sensation clear. Kalam was used to this kind of treatment with his wives. He would abduct them. As is been tradition as old as time. Though he knows his own father would ever approve if he knew, so he kept it all a secret to him, until a wife was ready to sign away her rights to him. "Though...you still have to be punished."

He took out a small golden devices, Pressing the small button, Clara felt jolts run down her system causing her to almost collapse. If it weren't for the sink behind her. She suppressed a scream that threaten to coming from her lips.

Kalam pressed the button once more, "You have a half an hour to get clean."

Once Clara heard him leave. She slowly collapsed onto her knees. Covering her own face undr the veil of her long unique hair. Tears poured from her eyes, "...Kurt...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Clara simply sighed as she fixed the outfit that was given to her. It revealed her flawless stomach. She was pretty much forced to push out her cat like tail for the fact that it had hole in the back, which she didn't want anyone to see. The skirt was shear so you could see the shadows of her legs, but the stretch fabric like underwear hid her more delicate areas. A golden metal belt that linked a chain of rubies together went around her the waist like. Her top part was adorn with red stitching and gold silk. In the center was a small ruby that gave more depth to her cleavage. "I Really hate this outfit.."

She sighed as she fell flat onto the round king size mattress. The back base was pure diamond, the silk covers were adorn in gold and white. Under the round platform,. It was almost the illusion of heaven if you looked up seeing the false blue sky with ever still clouds. Under the canopy she felt caged. Imprisoned. She slowly got up as she walked over to the Vanity that was lined with gold plating. She brushed her hair gently beginning to braid it, she noticed a golden clap ring which she was grateful that he at least left behind,. Once finishing her braid, she realized it reached to her mid back,"...I wish he lt me trim my my hair. With it easily finished, she clasped the end securely before she heard a knock at the door. Slowly standing up while she slipped on her bangle bracelets.

She slowly opened the door to see two familiar guards. Both were wearing traditional Arabic blue suit jackets with gold lining, wearing turbans, they carried yatagana blades. She frowned these were her escorts. She silently nodded as her ears had popped out knowing very well, she would be electrocuted again if she didn't come out with both of her appendages.

* * *

Kalam was laying back in the lounge chair petting his exotic Cheetah who faithfully sat beside him. A helicopter began to descend downwards from the clear blue sky. As he patted the cheats head who constantly purred under his touch. "Your such a good girl Aida..."

The cheetah constantly purr in his touch. Clara walked forth with the two men who were assigned to lead her here. The helicopter had touch down. And revealed a man who was seemingly overweight. Clara just narrowed her eyes at the man as she crossed her arms, "Ah if it isn't one of my great sponsors!"

"Murad! My friend." The two men walked to one another and embraced. Kalam the broke away and wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder"Come come, let us discuss business in my salon."

* * *

Kalam laid his head down onto the pale beauties lap, his hands found it's way to stroke her tail gently. Laying in the immaculate ivory room with marble floor, gold trimming that wrapped around the edges. On a creamy white fainting couch, Clara had rested her back against the baseboard behind her eyes loomed over to the fireplace that was surrounded by a glorious set of books written in Arabic.

"So...you will be sponsoring the Americans on the construction of their new Sentinels."Murad spoke in his native tongue, knowing well that the woman in front of him was mutant herself, and did not want upset his majesty.

"Yes, I think it would be best to do so, so long as they spare this one." His hand gently lifted the tail and kissed it gently. "Who is funding the project?"

"Sebastian Shaw I believe if I recalled, I had met him a couple of times, and wishes to meet you in person." Murad had began to sip his Arabic coffee that was kindly given to him by a waiter.

"Really?"Kalam turned to Clara with his brown eyes glancing to hers, before silently motioned to the bowl of grapes. Clara silent rolled her eyes as she took a couple of grapes into her hand and gently began to feet him one off the vine.

"Yes...if you do this there's a chance you could succeed the throne from your older brother.." Murad had a point, his only wish now was to obtain his own country, wanting to preserve the way things were, With their father falling ill, it was only a matter of time. Since the reveal of mutants they're has been world wide panic, When an ancient mutant known as Apocalypse came around it terrified everyone within his county. In all honesty he wasn't...Mutants were just a level of lower human beings, ones that could be easily controlled in the right ways. Some may try to overthrow him, but he was much higher in stature.

"When am I free Murad? He wishes to schedule an appointment my friend, and thus I would be thrilled to meet him."

"I believe we can have him flown in on Saturday."

"Great...Now I wish to have some time with my wife."

"As you wish sir."Murad had began to walk off somewhere else on the boat.

Kalam's eyes just soften to see the emotionless expression as his hand had gently lifted up to her cheek, he switched to English, "Why must you keep resisting me? You can be happy here if you just except it.."  
"It would a false happiness..." Clara's voice firmly respond. a tone that he loathed,"You took me from my country, and they you took me again from the people I care about."

"Can't you blame me darling, you ran off, and got yourself lost."  
"Yeah to get away from a sick pedophile like you..."Her eyes narrowed to the fireplace.

"The girl was twelve and she consented."  
"That's not what it sounded like..."Clara seethed as she remembered what happened next,"She committed suicide the next day. Care to explain that."

"Watch your mouth." The prince slowly pulled himself up as he sat beside her, causing her gaze to shift over to her,"Or I'll have to whip you again."  
Clara turned her gaze away as fear blossomed in her chest, "You killed him..."  
"The demon deserved-"  
"He wasn't A demon!" Clara shot up spilling a glass of coffee onto the white sofa. His eyes widen seeing pearl shaped tears form in the corner of her eyes, "he was the kindest person I ever met you self centered bastered! You think because you can surround yourself with exotic animals can make you appear like a god! He was more human than you'll ever be!"

Kalam eyes' event to a dark glances as he then stood up and used the back of his hand throwing her back onto the coffee table pushing a vase of Lilies of the table breaking it in the process. He was shaking with anger,"Two years, I've had it up to your behavior."He suddenly pulled her up just by her chin. He then looked her dead in the eye, "It's time for you to Obey me...We must Consummation our marriage, and it will be now!"  
"No!" Clara flinched as she struggled trying to pull herself away only to be dragged back to her room.

She was thrown onto the bed laying flat on her back She was about to move away only to Be electrocuted by the collar. Her top was ripped off only to feel degraded as tears fell from her cheeks as her hands were now binded up above her head., "I said no!"  
She only earned another backhanded slap from the royal prince,"You do not have the right to say those words to me, not now not ever."

Clara was left stun as tears began to shed, she began to burst out into sobs.

Furry was fulling his actions as He heard those wretched cries as he grasped her neck, pressing his crotch against hers, not making his cravings any easier,"SHUT UP!"

"Your majesty!"He stopped his raging actions as he heard a voice coming from the doorway. The voice of the captain, Kalma knew it all too well

"What is it? I'm busy..."  
"A storm is approaching...we need to make a emergency stop."  
"We can't stop-"

"But sire please head reason!"

Kalma signed before he turned to the woman before him as he leaned over her and slowly drew himself in,"Stay tight My love, I will be back when this problem is resolved..." He slowly got up and began to hurry out of the room and slamming the door shut.  
Clara easily tore her binds away with ease as she covered herself with the sheets as she pressed her finger tips on her right nasal passage to feel blood slipping out. She had quickly rushed to the bathroom to tend to not before locking the door.

* * *

Kurt sat in his chair as they had rode threw the dense storm with Charles Xavier behind the pilot seat of the X-jet. His thumb had run over the trinket a dozen times, taking it in, ' _Clara..._ 'He clutched the item tightly,' _I hope your okay...'_ He cleared his thoughts as he looked to his new suit, black with dark red accents on his shoulder. running down the arms and matching dark red sections on his hips. An X logo on the left side of his chest a gold belt along with matching gloves and boots.

Kitty was fixing her uniform, with a black long-sleeved top that shows a couple inches of her mid-drift, matching black pants, and light purple combat boots. She fixed her golden bet that matched Kurt's."So when we start this mission Professor?"  
"We should start when night has fallen, it would be the best to do this all in the cover of night..Everyone will be asleep by then." The plane had descended into a warehouse which was convenient for them. "Until then you two must make of what time we have..And Kitty, You and Kurt must stick together. They're laws are very controversial to modern society...which is why I decided to come along as well, in case of extreme measures."  
"What kind of measures?"

"Given the fact that they don't believe to strongly in our abilities being natural, they believe it's a form of witchcraft. Still ever since Apocalypse people have been hunting mutants and killing them here. I'm surprised how long even Your friend Kurt is still alive."

Kurt was shocked by the professors words., He felt lll, extremely ill. He knew of the history this eastern had against they're views of Mutant kind. It began to fuel his own selfish desires.

"The justice system isn't fair here is it?"Kitty spoke up as she began to tie her hair back up.

"Unfortunately, that is the case still. Saudi Arabia had begun in trying to be more adaptable to modern civilization, Finally recently allowing Women to vote, many men in this country are against this."

"So how long till we reach sundown?" Kurt got out of his seat walking over to Charles.

"A few more Hours, The place will be heavily guarded." Charles looked over and watched as Storm began to descend down from the skies.

A few more hours till he could see his friend once more. He felt both impatient and just eager to see if she was alright. His hands intertwined his fingers together as his tail anxiously swished all he could so now was pray, hope, that she was okay after all this time.

* * *

Looking threw binoculars, Kitty surveyed the area, "The professor wasn't kidding when he said the place would be heavily guarded. Barely any place for you to teleport."  
"I know."Kurt was looking threw his own binoculars looking around,"...What if I just teleport to the top of the boat."  
"What if there's an alarm?"  
"Why would there be an alarm?" Kitty was about to speak but then realized he had a point.

"You have a point."Kurt just gently grasped Kitty's arm.

' **BAMF!** '

Kurt landed safely on the top with Kitty. The two looked around as they hung,"Looks like nobody's around."  
"...No but there's a camera right beneath us." Shadow cat took her hand threw the camera easily short circuiting it. The two hooped down onto a covered Circle shaped hot tub.

"This boat is massive... how big is this thing?"  
"Since Were on 262 foot boat that holds a theater, A few lounges, and Ice, fountain, a snow room, A Library, and a dance club I'm sure it's gonna take all night." Kitty counted them all down before blinking, she turned to Kurt who looked stunned at her,"What? It was in an article."

"Yeah whatever." The two began to descend down the steps ,"We've gotta be ready for anything that comes our way. I just hope that we don't get caught."

"Yeah well..."The two stopped In the hallway pausing for a moment a growl could be heard, it was distinct as they suddenly looked behind them There stood a full grow cheetah. Her posture was hunched her jaws open as a quiet hiss., "Oh my god...It's gonna roar."

"We need to scatter." Kitty quickly faded into the floor beneath her, "Kitty!" Kurt looked over seeing the posture of the large cat, He quickly blended into the shadows when the Cheetah suddenly launched into the darkness.

* * *

Clara felt some relief as but she was in pain. Kalam had kept his word on come back, She through kept the one thing he wanted most out of reach with ease even with the shocks in her collar, through her but fr the prices of it she may have a few broke ribs.

Once the door had said she knew she was safe. She pulled out a shirt she had snuck in from underneath her bed and slipped it on. She walked over to her vanity to see she had sustained a couple of bruises onto her faces and arms. There was probably a couple formed on her body which she didn't want to see. but the white shirt made her feel much more secure from unwanted eyes. As she began to undo her braid. She could feel the tears coming once more.

She sniffed, She felt trapped I a gilded cage, every time she has ever tried to run she kept getting shocked. An awful feeling of dread, her mind drifted back to her last day of freedom, of how Kurt was helplessly lying in the snow. She covered her face, silently weeping. In front of the vanity, ' _I hate it here_ '

' **BAMF!** '

Clara perked her head up for a moment, the scent of sulfur lingered in the air. Looking into the mirror a figured had fallen onto the bed she turned her head slowly as she saw a familiar arrow end of a blue tail right behind her. She was looking into the back of someone's head, seeing a a hand rubbing the back of his head, she knew who it was the moment a voice has spoke out. "I didn't expect to land on something soft..."

"K...Kurt...?" The voice pierced right threw him, it caused him to freeze in place, "Blue...?"  
Kurt only knew two people who ever called him that, Tabitha was one...and- He quickly turned his body to look the person who produced a soft voice.. His eyes widen at what he saw. There was light discoloration on both of her cheeks. Her body appeared to be covered in light bruises. A busted lower lip, the only thing he knew well despite the changes, was the color of the cream color hair, and these deep blue eyes.

"Clara..."In that instant Clara had practically leap back onto the bed. Tears of joy manage to somehow slip threw her puffy eyes. her arms wrapped around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

The elf's arms wrapped around her tightly as he looked around the very lavish room, his eyes gaze to the open bathroom door, and he noticed the sink was caked in blood much to his surprise. Anger boiled up inside as he kept calm, "...I thought you were dead.."  
Kurt blinked as he heard her raspy voices spoke up to him, "You thought?...I thought the same thing or some time...What happened?"

"His men came...they had been spying on us-"  
"Who's men? Kalam's?"Kurt gently pulled he away so he could look at her for a moment, "Meine Gott...what happened to you?"

Clara was about to speak until her cat ears sprung forth up in alarm. She Quickly lifted him up,"Quickly hid!" She flinched a bit feeling a pain in her chest but she fought threw it as she pushed Kurt into the bathroom and immediately shut it. Once shut Clara saw the door opened With Kalam in a change of wardrobe. He was now wearing a typical white shirt with pants.

Kalam gentle expression shifted into one of an ominous void, "Where did you get that shirt?"

She remained silent as ever as he walked over as he had violently grasped her chin her eyes noticed the bathroom door slightly opened, but her gaze remained firm back to the Selfish prince.

"Answer me..."  
"..." The shirt was clearly torn off of her against her will That much Kurt could see.

Kalam sighed as he then let hiss hand retreated to his belt,"Fine then I guess another punishment session."  
Clara was about shift forms but Kalam pressed the button as a short scream stopped her. His belt lashed at her with such a force it made her fall down, "How many god damn times am I going to go threw with this? Just accept your fate!"

He was going to deliver another brutal blow but then he felt a hand grab him by the neck and slammed him hard into the wall, causing him to fall unconscious. Kurt was livid, How dare someone laid a hand on her in that way? How dare he abuse her in such a way?

He then grabbed of the trinket that was in his hands and pressed the button, stopping the current that ran threw her Kurt looked over to see the fullest extent of her form, bruises littered whole form along with some cuts from normal nail marks. It was a savage sight to behold. He smashed the device into the wall letting the pieces fall on her captor before Him.

Clara wrapped her arms around her chest feeling very vulnerable at this very moment. her body was trembling. Kurt had tore a a silk sheet from the bed, and placed it around her, Helping her stand up. He lightly pressed against his ear,"Shadowcat where are you?"

* * *

"I manage to find the security room." Kitty had seen the whole event unfold on the camera in the corner. She looked over to see another cheetah sleeping in the Conner, finding out the creature was docile, "I had manage to knock out the guard here. I'm pretty much destroying the evidance so the can't track us...They had cameras Kurt, ones that I probably couldn't even see to phase threw them."

"When your done meet me at the deck of the bridge, do you copy?"  
"Yeah over and out."Kitty began to phase her hands threw everything she could find, for the safety of their presence to remain unknown.

* * *

' **BAMF** '

Kurt had his hands on the fragile girls shoulders making she wasn't wobbling all over the place. He set her down on a seat. His golden gaze glowed in sadness. Seeing those tears, he could always see her clearly the way she was, she Always was the one to act tough, but deep down he knew she could never harm a living soul. "How did you find me...?"  
"...Well it was easy..once I had opened up to the professor about you." He sat down beside her as he waited for kitty his arms wrapped around her pulling her into his lap, letting her lean on him."I ended up at the Xavier institute when my folks finally found me as an Acrobat in the circus. They convince me to go..." Kurt's hand gently stroke her back, being careful not to cause any pain, "And for a time I felt normal..it distracted me from..losing you..."

"..." Clara felt somewhat relieved, at least Kurt was able to have some sort of normality. "….I didn't know you were unconscious...I blacked out soon after you were taken out...The next thing I knew I was in a helicopter..and taken here.".

"How long...has that man hit you?" Tears sprung up, honestly Clara was starting to get sick of it by now,

"Since Day one..."Kurt's body tensed at the revelation on who he had just knocked out, it didn't take a genius to know.

"Oh Clara..."He held her firmly to his chest, He wanted the be that shield for her, in that brief moment, his fingers manage to run threw her locks. He listen silently to those soft sobs, feeling her shake in his arms, he silently vowed that he would never let this happen noticed from the corner of his gaze Kitty hurrying up onto the deck.

"Okay I got let's hurry." Kurt began to help Clara up with two hands. Clara shifted the covers over her head underneath the covered wrapped around her, she didn't want her face to be seen.

"You might wanna hold onto me, have my hands tied."Kitty nodded as she grabbed onto Kurt's arm

' **BAMF!** '

* * *

"There on there way back Charles." Ororo had sat in the pilot seat with relief, "I'm glade they manage to not be completely caught."  
"I fear though they may end up coming back." That caused the white haired woman to blink in surprise turning to the telepath.

"What do you mean?"  
"Since I can sense his mind from here, Prince Kalam will stop at nothing to get the girl back, he is a clear take what he wants because of his up bring, Right now what we have to worry about the condition of Kurt's friend."

It took a moment Ororo looked to the steering wheel surprise filled her for a moment, "You knew this when you decided on doing this didn't you?"

"Indeed I did. But I think it would be best to keep it from both Kitty and Kurt, and especially Ms. Hart. She has endured much more trama then I thought." Forming a steeple with his finger tips, "She need time to heal before she hears any of this."

 **'BAMF!'**

The two turned to see Kitty whom let go of Kurt as he carefully lead his friend to her seat, "You'll be safe here Clara. I promise."

Clara flushed as she watched him buckle her in. Though she flinched when the straps hit her chest "Will Have Mr. McCoy look at your injuries when we get back Ms. Hart."  
She blinked as She looked over to the man in the wheelchair,"How-"

"Your legs."Clara looked down and flushed seeing couple bruises, old ones. She flushed as she pulled her legs close to her.

"...That's not what I was going to ask."Clara flushed turing her gaze away.

"Yes it was."Charles remained calm as he approached you,"Clara...I had approached your parents years ago either you can believe of not..My offer with them still stands with you."

"And...that offer is?"Clara slowly spoke staying hidden.

"A place where you can feel safe."For a moment Charles watched her body seemed to relax into the seat.

"I...I'd like that..." Clara meekly replied as she looked out the window seeing the Yacht from the distances as the yet was now preparing for take of,"I'd like that a lot."


	3. Breath

Under the small bundle of silk sheets, Clara had fallen asleep in her seat, as she should it would be a whole fourteen hours till they arrived back to their destination.

Kurt had sat right across from her, thou pretty far apart, He couldn't help put see such a calm expression on such a wounded face. His thoughts raced with many questions, He wondered why she hadn't fought back her captor, why was she kidnapped to begin with? How did she end up meeting this man? Was it because of just mere coincidence? It was the most likely the case. But what matter to Kurt in this very moment, that she was safe.

"Oh man...you've got that look Kurt."Kurt blinked seeing Kitty leaning from behind her causing him to blink.

"What look?"Kitty giggled as she poked her head Leaning over Kurt's shoulder,"What look kitty?"

"It's the same look Lance gives me."She teased.

It suddenly dawned on Kurt, His jaw ajared,"You think...?No ...N-No no! I have Amanda, Kitty! Beside Were just good friends!"

"Well the way you embraced sure did fool me..."

"Besides even If I did I wouldn't want to put her in that situation right now, after what happened with..."

Kitty's eyes soften, the pain was evident for Kurt, He didn't like what he saw, neither did she, but if this happened to someone she cared about. She honestly wouldn't know what to do or say.

* * *

"Clara...Come on..."Se began to shift as she felt her shoulders slightly shaking, flinching in pain due to her ribs she opened her blue eyes slowly to look into a pair of golden eyes.

"...Kurt..." It wasn't a dream. Much to her relief. Kurt unbuckled her from her seat. Gently helping her ipp to her feet. Clara's arms wrapped around his neck loosely, just hugging him close. She flunched as she tried to move herself,"...I-I may need you to help me move so I don't fall over."

"Of course" While she kept a firm grasp his ear twitched slightly as heard an alarming cracking sound in her chest. Kurt's gaze caught her brief glance of pain. Once He took notice of the at that Nightcrawler carefully scooped her up in. "Professor..."

Charles looked to Kurt and nodded,"Of Course Kurt..take much time as you need for today."

 **'BAMF!'**

* * *

The next thing Clara knew she was in what appeared to be a medical wing. She held the sheet tightly around herself, as a ind and yet gentle voice rang in the air, "Ah Kurt...Your back and you bought a friend..."

Kurt looked up at McCoy who was already in front of a medical bed

Clara looked to Kurt then back to Beast, seeing he had blue fur, but then returned her gaze to her best friend, Innocently pointing to Hank,"Is he your biological father?"

Kurt blinked before Hank bust into laughter causing Clara to blush, "Kurt and I may both be blue and

hairy but rest assured he and I aren't related."

"So...did it just rubb of on you, Kurt?"Clara asked softly causing a laugh from the elf himself. Shaking his head with a smile on his lips..

"I wish."He placed her onto the bed. Kurt could see her shoulders tense as he gently pressed a hand on her shoulder,"Clara, relax, he's not gonna hurt you."

"I know...but.."

"I need to see your injuries." Hank walked over with a clip board in hand, "I promise I won't do anything to cause any more arm."

"..Kurt can you get T-Shirt..or something?" Kurt nodded before hhe telepor6ed away.

"Now...I may ask you a few questions that may be a bit uncomfortable-"

"Like rape?"He seemed shock seeing the sadness in her eyes,"No...he would succeed through if I didn't have my abilities..it's why I'm..." Slowly she set the makeshift hood around her fall, to revealed her bruised face,"Like this."

Hank was a bit stunned, she was no older than the students here. Yet she looked like someone who was a victim of a vicious predator. He then watched her finch as she clutched her chest, a sound caught his ear, it was one he wasn't sure but would like to observed,"Clara...I may have to give X-Rays. Do you-"

"I'm my own guardian...and it's fine..." Clara assured him while raising her hand.

"...I'm surprised your so mentally..sound after such an experience." Beast had proceeded to slowly peel the blanket from the top. Reminding him of a banana. There were symmetry rectangular bruises and what appeared to be a someone's bare foot on her back It only grew worse in the pattern of bruises.

"I wanted to prevent my dignity to be stolen. That I manage to keep intact."

"Stick and stones?"

Clara smiled to him quite happily A she slowly let go of the sheet letting him observed him feeling much comfortable,"Yeah...stick and stones.."

He looked along her inner thigh..it was the worse out of it all, Claw marks visibly scared most of the skin, Grotesque and clearly violent as it looked. They were causes knives cut into her , Her vaginal area remained untouched much to his surprise, He felt a dryness in his throat,"...First things first... we'll have to remove that collar."

Clara nodded, in complete agreement with him.

* * *

"Ahh...finally something that doesn't flaunt my body." Kurt watched as his best friend snuggled into his shirt as he noticed the bandages around her neck, "Thanks Blue."

Kurt himself was n a pair of red Pajama bottoms and a black top, "Any time." He sat on her bed side seeing her fiddle with the long sleeves her back well rested, "..."

Clara's happy expression changed when she noticed the look in his eyes, "Don't ask me...that"

"If you know the answer then please tell me..."

"On how we met? I told you He snatched me off the streets-"

"Willingly."

"Yeah but can you blame me, I was only six years old..." Clara clutched her covers, "I had nothing to fall back too...I was cast out onto the streets, I need to survive somehow...I was in West key Florida posing as a cat, only way I could of think to survive. He watched me transform"

"Kalam...?"

All Clara could do was merely nod to his words, "Yeah him, All know he's..a powerful influential man...and with his own persuasion he had convinced me to travel on his yacht...he had three other girls, one was fifteen, another fourteen and then a girl who was eleven. And everyone seemed...to be happy but...everyone was escorted by a man for a time it was always with...him..." She shuttered as she held herself, "When the one turned twelve...is when I discovered his true intentions...when he was getting a new Yacht..I think it was Bremen-Vegesack we stopped in. I decided to make my escape saying I needed to use the bathroom. I had open the port window and few the heck out of there."

"And what were his intentions?" Kurt watched as she bit her lower lip, hugging herself as best as she could.

"Kind obvious how I look like I'm pretty much could be used as a Wife beater." Clara huffed as her hand motion to her own body., "...Being Islamic he wants a Harlem..."

Kurt just stared down at her shock he felt numb, he couldn't believe those words, "That...but how you were just-"

"Six? I know... but he wouldn't do anything until I was twelve..."She bit her lower lip and fiddled with the covers on her lap, "He very passionate about animals I'll give him that...He loves that cheetah of his. But he's a monster none the less... fortunately I had my ability to help me out when needed."

Kurt hung his head after her tale. He sat down beside her as he found some difficulty in his feelings, Of course, he was angry, outright enraged someone to lay a hand on his friend. His tail was erratically swaying curing up his hand gently placed onto of hers, To which she responded by shifting it so her hand could grasped his. A light squeeze with his grasped let her know he wasn't angry with her, A silent promise he would tell no one in this world or the next that he intended to keep, "...I'm sorry-"

"Kurt...it was nobody fault but his..."She stressed, seeing under his hidden gaze held a calm expression,"I don't want you to think what happened that day was your fault...I'm here now."

"That doesn't Excuse myself!"He looked up to her to see that shocked expression.

Clara saw his eyes were filled with both guilt as he folded his arms,"After you were gone, I...I felt it was all my fault that you...I actually had run away to the circus.. Just to find away to be closer to what I knew you loved...and-"

"Come here, ya goof."Clara pulled him down right beside her keeping him close as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, She held him close. Stunned at first in shock he slowly let his undying rage die down on the inside, he returned the embrace, Kurt buried rested his own head on her shoulder as her words dispelled the anger he had, "I missed you too.."

Hank had walked into the room with a clipboard in hand. He was stunned to see what he was seeing. Kuet was hugging the lovely lady. His face buried into the you lady's neck as she just held him close, her eyes closed with smile. The beast smiled warmly at the sight, but right now he had to interrupted this tender moment.

Clara perked her head up hearing Hank's soft cough. Kurt pulled away flushing."Mr. McCoy...so..the results of the X-Ray?"

Hank who had his classes on were now pulled off,"It seems thou to had broken not a rib but the fractured the Sternum...what surprises me that you chest hasn't collapsed inward to flatten your chest."

"What do you mean ?"Kurt walked over to him. As of recently Kurt had been taking medical training for obvious reasons for the future if someone got hurt out there in battle.

"Take a these two images. One's of Clara's and another is someone of the same gender with the same injury. Can you see the difference?"

Kurt walked up to the little screen and obused the X-Rays closely. Indeed he could see the differences clearly, and it wasn't just the facture but the thickness of the bones,

"It...could because of the fact I shift into so many animals, sometimes mythical." Clara spoke up as Hank turned to her seeing the concern in her eyes. Kurt was still looking at them, "But...I could never shift into anything like a butterfly or a spider, some turtles even."

"It could be but looking at it your thick structure is what sustaining your chest to not collapse." Clara tilted her head confusedly to Kurt.

"Eh?"

"Clara...your lungs chest and heart should have collapsed." Hank spoke up as he walked over, "And you'll be bed ridden for a little while-"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She flopped back down with her arms crossed causing Kurt to slightly laugh, "For the past two years it's what I've been doing!"

"It's for the best."Clara huffed though slightly flushing as he leaned in with a goofy smile, "Besides, We wouldn't want you to end up getting caught again."

"S-Shut up! That happened that one time!"

"Nein. "Kurt leaned over with a teasing smile it happened quite a couple of times, "Remember when you had that cold?"

"H-Hey I wanted to see the comet!"

"Any you got a cold."

"It was totally worth it!"She murmured before he chuckled

"You should take her to the guest room for the moment, I'll inform the Professor of my findings."

"Ja, Danke, mien frrund." With that Clara yelped as her arms wrapped around Kurt's neck instinctively so as she looked up to him seeing the mischief in his eyes.

"Kurt, don't you dare! I've got a Fractured sternum!"

"Don't I dare do what?"Kurt sly smirk had definitely alerted her, flushing a bright red.

"Kurt I swear if you even-"

 **'BAMF!'**

Just like that they were gone. Hank shook his head as he couldn't help but chuckle. He returned his gaze to the X-Rays. Kurt seemed to be a little more confident with her than with most people. In which it did surprise him. The former Chemistry teacher knew when thing react and then collided that they could make the perfect serum. When a reaction as powerful as the one he had just witness. He knew that there was something right in the world.

* * *

"No!'

"Come on!"

"Absolutely not!"

"You love it!"

Kurt was having his tail in front of her face with a couple of feathers hung from it. Clara's cheeks puffed as she felt her right eye twitched, "I haven't played that game since we were eight Kurt!"

"Oh but you still smile every time~"Clara's moth was twitching. The fuzzy elf could see it from the corners of her mouth.

"Pssh! No!" She lightly pushed the tail away turning her head away. But the pointy end of his tail twitched as it touched, She burst out laughing,"OKay okay you win!"

A smile and warm sensation filed his being, Kurt couldn't help but find it contagious when she laughed, sitting on the side of the bed and just be able to do the small things once again was comforting to him.

Clara ran her fingers threw her cream colored hair, all the way down to the brown tips. She looked around this room, seeing it had a simple yet refined style. Traditional and with specs of gold insight. Which relieved her own mind set reassuring she wasn't in an exotic country. "So...what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Believe or not I've been going to high school."

"Wait really?"Clara blinked she was more than stun,"How?"

"Well.."Kurt took his watch and pressed the button. His image inducer began to form showing his usually blue fury three fingered self. Into a normal looking person with five fingers instead of thre. CLara was confused for a moment before hand gently leaned over and gently placed against his cheek, even under the allusion she could feel the softness of his fur.

"How...?"

Kurt motion his two virtual fingers to his watch,"With this."

She gasped his wrist oh so gentle as she loked to his peach colored hand, "...Even though I don't approve...I'm still happy for you."

"What you don't like this version of me?"He blinked.

Clara sighed as she rubbed the back of her head with an nervous smile, shaking her head,"No it's not that it's just, I want you to be comfortable in your own skin when your with others, not to freak out, ya

know." Fiddling with the cover between her fingertips.

"You sound just like my girlfriend when you say that." A sense of numbness washed over Clara as her face felt paralyzed, freezing her with a state of shock.

"….Girlfriend?"

"Yeah my Girlfriend, She's a god send, Her names Amanda." Clara frowned at this o the inside but remained shocked, Kurt was beaming with a smile, "You should meet her once your feeling better."

"I...I'd like that..."

* * *

Weeks had gone by since She had arrived to the mansion. Right now Clara was sitting in Professor Xavier's study wrapping her paintbrush like tail along with her cat ears out into the open. Her legs politely crossed. Her ears lowered as she fiddled with her bracelets on her wrist,"Do...I have to go to public school?"

"I'm afraid so." The telepath softly spoke as he rolled over seeing the girl flinche,"Clara, I'm aware that for quite some time you parents had home school you with the finest of scholars at some point, but you have to understand, nobody here is qualified and you can do so much better, and able to socialize with other your own age."

"...Okay Professor."Charles eyes soften. He could see her hesitation in her gaze and within her thoughts.

"You'll have classes with a couple of familiar faces, I assure You Clara, you'll be safe." He placed a hand onto of hers.

"It's...not that..."She murmured flushing turning her gaze away,"I just...not sure if I'm ready for it.."

"You will be, trust me."He patted her hand and she nodded slowly, "Now I've roomed you with someone who has similar abilities to yours, and seeing you're in some what more control I was hoping you could help her as she will be helping you."

"Yes of course."Clara said as she slowly stood up following Xavier who begun to wheel out of the room.

Clara followed him into the girls dormitory. Three doors down He made a stop to the third door on the right side of the hallway,"Now, I do hope you make yourself acquainted with her."

She nodded as she watched Xavier roll away. The animal morpher took a deep breath before she slowly opened the door. She blinked in surprise seeing a red wolf, ' _He wasn't kidding_.'

The red wolf perked her head and her ears stood tall. Clara stood motionless hearing her growl, She knew exactly why. She rolled her eyes with a smile as she then shut the door behind her and instantly shifted into a wolf herself, white fur with light brown accents.

The red wolf's ears perked as the newcomer walked into the room. She then began to proceed with caution sniffing her. Clara watched as she began to go behind her,"Okay...I think That's enough sniffing."

Clara watched as the red wolf transformed to a girl with red pigtails in a black uniform, "Sorry, You must be my new roommate."

"Yeah I am."Clara walked to her pile of clothing and slipped back nto them while she shifted back into her dress dusting her hand, she extended her hand out to her,"I'm Clara Hart."

"I'm Rahne Sinclair, I have the code name Wolfsbane."

"Sinclair...that's Scottish no?"

"Ah, You could tell."

"Well my dad before he past was an immigrant from Ireland. So he had a few associates from Scotland."

"I see." She and I sat next to each other on the floor.

"So you can transform into a wolf, What else can you do?"Clara took a hold of her pilllow from her new bed

"Well..." Rahne's body features shifted depicting her to be twice as tall as the average human, becoming what appeared to be a werewolf, She yelped .

"Woah I can't even do that, full furry rendition of myself, I have tried but it takes too much concentration."Clara watched as she shifted back a

Rahne rubbed her head,"So can you shift into any animal?"

"Well anything that had a Skeleton, bugs, spiders, octopuses, Squids. I can't transform into anything that has a full invertebrate skeleton."

"Oh that stinks I would love to be at least a squid."

"Hey I can mimic mythical animals behavior...as long as I have read about something or learned any theories I try them out and push myself."

"Wow so you can breathe fire like a dragon?"

"Ah I can do something even better." Rahne watched as She breathed inward very slowly as if she was concentrating. She suddenly held her breath puffing her cheeks.

Clara looked around until she noticed a figure in the corner. She let a small stream of white snowy particles, slow as it began to increase the fairy figure in ice. suddenly when finished she rubbed her right eye tiredly "Woah...I haven't done that in so long it literally knocks the wind out of me."

"Oh wow! You can breath Ice...How?"

"We breathe out carbon monoxide right? So picture when we take oxygen we can carry elements such as nitrogen, it's everywhere, so I guess I kinda isolate it. I recommend not telling everyone else I can do that..I don't wanna do something that could damage my esophagus."

"No I hear ya, I get scared every time just thinking of not being able to transform into myself again." She then paused for a moment in thought,"Umm...what's a furry?"

Clara blinked before she placed a hand on her shoulders,"My friend, I am going to guide you into my world of Anime!"

* * *

 _"My life belongs to you, Asuna. So I will use it for you. Let's stay together until the end."_

 _"And I'll protect you too. I'll protect you forever."_

 _"I'll see to it that you can go back to the other world, no matter what happens."_

"Aww there so Cute together!" Rahne squealed as she sat beside Cara with her phone in hand while Clara watched with some what of a saden expression. But she quickly shook it off,"Clara you've got an incredible sense of this stuff."

"Ah..SAO is one of my favorites."Clara sighed as she then returned to her bed seeing the night sky outside, "The relationship those two have, is incredibly deep. It's so heartfelt..."

"Yeah..."Rahne sighed happily as she flushed,"It makes me think about Roberto."

"Oooooh."Clara watched the girl flushed a bright shade of chili red, "So is it someone who lives here with us?"

"N-NO-I-I mean yes!"

"Relax, I won't tell."Clara flops back and folded her arms behind her head

"Really?"

"Of course." Clara's blue eyes gazed over to her, "How bout we get some sleep...I'm not looking forward for my first day of school."

* * *

"So...You've never been to public school?"

Clara shook her head, "No... I haven't"Clara walked nervously side by side with her new friend, "I was always homes schooled, with Kurt when we were kids. He and I grew up together for moment in time. I was born with my abilities so My parents didn't trust many people to teach me."

"Wait as in Nightcrawler?" Rahne looked o Clara in shock seeing the pale beauty flushed a slight pink in shyness,"Your kidding..."

"No...I'm not his parents were kind enough to take me in...but then a lot of junk happened."

"Like?"

"Getting kidnapped and taken to a country where women have to treated as objects."Clara hissed as she walked into rge school grounds

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about it, I just wanna try and put it behind me right now ya know..."Clara paused in movement, it hurt to breath for a moment. Kurt was walking side by side with a dark skinned girl, known as Amanda. She turned her head away not wanting to see her arms around his right.

"I thought they were taking a break from one another." Red haired girl held her books close to her chest, "Guess the two couldn't keep their distances."

"No..Soon as I showed up she called him." Pain was evident in Clara gaze as she watched the couple kiss it was a brief one, but it was enough to take a chip out of her own heart, "I haven't been introduce

to her yet...but I hear...she's nice."

"She's pretty much the only normal person who accepts us."

Clara scoffed as she looked to Rahne,"Puuulease, We are all different, normality is so booooring."

"Well you have a point...looks like we have first period together." Rahne said with a smile.

"Clara!" She sighed as she suddenly looked over to see Kurt waving his hand in the air while holding his girlfriends hand who seemed to just look over her way.

Clara sighed as she had looked to Rahne,"Will you come with me?...I don't want to say anything to offend the either of them..."

"Sure...I guess but why would you worry about something like that?"

Clara walked forth just keeping her expression a calm one,"I tend to be...territorial... when it comes to Kurt...I don't want to embarrass him."

Rahen wasn't buying it but she complied the two stepped forth.

Amanda watched The girl who seemed very petite girl walk forth, fair skin, her long waist length hair showed similar color of a lightly Roasted marshmallow. All tied up in a braid. Wearing a lilac Chinese blouse with pale pink trimming, white capris and sandals. Her doll like eyes held the purest shade of blue. She was only five foot, which Amanda knew she wouldn't get any taller than that, "Amanda this is Clara, I've been tell you about."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you.'Amanda extended her hand out in a friendly jester.

Clara smiled softly as she shook her hand,"It's nice to meet you to." Clara noticed her grip on her hand was firm, Clara honestly like that, it told of a person's character. She was an honest person for sure."Yeah same."

"Oh Ah Rahne, let's give these girls some room!"Kurt gently placed his hands on her shoulder slowly pulling her away.

Once they were completely alone, "So Amanda-"

"Stay away form Kurt..."Clara look to her surprised seeing her let go. There was a bit of hesitation on her part, "...Look...I don't want to be...that girl...ya know."

The two girls just stared at one another. Intensity, in a stand off, Clara could now feel Amanda's determination, she loved Kurt, She understood that, She knew that much, "….Amanda...That's something you can't ask me to do, He's my best friend and-"

"Then find another-"

"Amanda just hear me out please."Clara placed her hand out in defense, "I understand that you're dating him, I respect that... but let's not turn this into a huge thing. He's in love with you no contest-"

"So, you in love with my boyfriend?"Her voice were above whisper but malicious in it's nature. It wasn't a question rather a statement. She may be shy but can be very bold when she wanted to speak up. "Well you know he's taken..." With that she left in a hurry.

Clara bit her lower lip, she wasn't afraid, She could tell Amanda just wanted to be with Kurt, she respected that but She and Kurt were still friends. The animal morpher knew that she wouldn't stop being best friends with him. She would remain by his side if he needed her.


End file.
